Las autenticas alas de la libertad
by CPG117
Summary: Otro chico, victima de la tragedia de Shiganshina, con un pasado trágico, no solo provocado por los titanes, sino también por la crueldad y la avaricia del ser humano. Ahora le espera un futuro aun peor, nada podrá detener sus ansias de venganza y libertad, casi nada.
1. Capitulo 1

Disfrute un segundo de la suave brisa que acariciaba mi cara, al abrir mis ojos pude ver el reflejo de alguien mas en el agua del rió, mire a mi izquierda y ahí estaba, quieta, observándome con curiosidad, pero con la mirada fría, pelo negro como el carbón, idéntico al mio, llevaba un bonito pañuelo rojo y una pila de madera a la espalda , había oído hablar de ella, Mikasa Ackerman, los chicos del barrio le tenían miedo.

(Shirou) - Hola. - No le preste demasiada atención. Continué mirando el agua pasar, tratando de olvidar lo sucedido ayer, descubrí que mi abrigo todavía seguía manchado de sangre. Ella al ver que yo no estaba dispuesto a charlar, inicio la conversación.

(Mikasa) - Shirou, verdad ? - No tenia ganas de hablar con nadie. - De los Yagai. - Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

(Shirou) - Si... - Se sentó a mi lado. - Mikasa... de los Ackerman. - Asintió. El oír el nombre de nuestros padres, nos obligo a mantener un minuto de silencio. Ella fue la primera en interrumpirlo.

(Mikasa) - N-No tienes por que vivir en la calle, sabes ? - Ignore sus palabras, que solo sonaban como promesas vacías, mientras me quitaba la vieja chaqueta de mi padre y la arrojaba al rió. Vi a un chico en la orilla de enfrente, estaba estirado bajo la sombra de un árbol, dormido. Con otro montón de leña al lado, similar al de mi compañera.

(Shirou) - Lo dices como si tuviera a donde ir. - No es el caso.

(Mikasa) - Ojala... - La mire extrañado, estaba embobada observando al que parecía ser su mejor amigo. - Ojala tengas tanta suerte como yo. -

(Shirou) - Si, ojala... - Observe como la corriente alejaba cada vez mas lejos una de mis prendas favoritas. Me miro con algo de pena. Se acerco a susurrarme algo.

(Mikasa) - Le preguntare si puedes venir con nosotros al profesor Jaeger ! No me importaría compartir habitación con alguien mas. - Me sonroje un poco, la mire de reojo, no me había dado cuenta asta ahora, pero sus ojos grises eran preciosos y tenia una casi imperceptible y juguetona sonrisa, dibujada bajo la llamativa bufanda... Me hizo sonreír a mi también, pero no por mucho tiempo.

(Shirou) - Por que eres tan amable conmigo ? - Le extraño mi pregunta. - Ayer... mate a una persona. Dudo que nadie este dispuesto a acogerme. - Al mirarla la sonrisa había desaparecido, la note como angustiada por un amargo recuerdo.

(Mikasa) - Se lo que te paso y respondiendo a tu pregunta, empatia supongo... yo también perdí a mis padres. - Aunque ya había oído antes la trágica historia de la familia Ackerman, no me acostumbraba a charlar del tema, era tan terrorificamente similar a la mía.

(Shirou) - Lo siento. Olvida lo que dije. - Así termino la conversación. - Oye, tu amigo suele llorar mientras duerme ? - Se levanto aterrorizada.

Salio corriendo en busca de su compañero, me descalce, me senté en el borde y deje que el agua mojase mis pies, estaba fría, pero seguro que me ayudaría a despejarme la cabeza.

Pasaron los minutos y unas campanadas empezaron a resonar por la ciudad. El regreso de los héroes, las tropas de reconocimiento. Todos siempre se arremolinaban a su alrededor para recibirlos. En otro momento me habría alegrado de su regreso, pero ahora no me hacia demasiada ilusión, luche por evitar que se me escapasen las lagrimas.

Oí pasos a mi espalda, me seque las mejillas con rapidez y me levante, eran tres o cuatro niños, sin cara de querer hacer amigos.

(¿?) - Buenos zapatos, llorica. Me vendrán bien. - Me los puse, antes de que pudiera cogerlos.

(Shirou) - Entonces ven a buscarlos. - Fui capaz de enfrentarme a un policía militar, no voy a permitir que unos niños me asusten. Se adelanto y trato de darme un puñetazo, lo esquive con facilidad y le di un rodillas en el estomago, cayo al suelo dolorido. Uno de sus amigos se acerco corriendo para derribarme, me aparte y lo vi caer al rió, no tardo en empezar a chapotear y pedir ayuda.

(¿?) - IDIOTA ! NO SABE NADAR ! - Arrastre al del suelo asta el borde y lo arroje al agua de una patada, ahora chapoteaba con su compañero. - EL TAMPOCO ! -

(Shirou) - Bueno, espero que tu si que sepas. - Lo empuje. Por suerte, el si que sabia y pudo arrastrar a los otros dos asta la otra orilla sin problemas. Me miraban aterrados. - SHIROU YAGAI, ACORDAOS DE QUE MIKASA YA NO SERA VUESTRA ÚNICA PESADILLA, NENAZAS ! - Corrieron, espantados.

Un poco mas rió abajo había un chaval rubio, un poco bajito, me miraba como si fuera su nuevo ídolo, tenia un libro en las manos, vi que detrás de el se encontraban Mikasa y su inseparable. Este ultimo ni siquiera se percato de mi presencia. Se sentaron a charlar en la orilla, me volví a acomodar, observándoles, Seré capaz de volver a hacer algo como eso ? Sentarme a charlar con unos amigos de mi edad. Parece fácil, pero solo lo parece y lo echo muchísimo de menos, planteándome esto termine por rendirme a la fatiga y me quede dormido.

Un estruendo, seguido de un intenso temblor me despertó, me levante algo confuso, sin saber que sucedía, me acerque a una de las avenidas que daban al portalón que separa Shiganshina del resto de la comarca que se esconde tras el muro Maria, la gente gritaba y corría asustada, un soldado me atrapo de la cintura y me cargo mientras corría.

(Shirou) - EY, QUE HACES ? BÁJAME ! - Al mirar atrás, lo vi, era enorme, un titan gigantesco, el mas grande que jamas había visto, el mas grande que jamas nadie había visto, era mas alto que el mismísimo muro.

Pero, al bajar un poco la mirada, fui testigo de la autentica catástrofe, la muralla, había abierto un agujero en la muralla, dejando entrar al resto de titanes. Y como si vinieran una detrás de otra, tenia otra mala noticia, uno de esos titanes, de unos tres metros de altura, nos perseguía y con sus grandes zancadas no tardaría en alcanzarnos. No iba a morir devorado, todavía no. Cogí una de los depósitos de gas del DMT del soldado, que estaba demasiado ocupado dando indicaciones a los demás ciudadanos, mientras intentaba escapar de ese monstruo, conmigo a cuestas, como para percatarse de lo que hacia. Lo golpee con todas mis fuertes contra la pared de la casa colindante, asta que vi que tenia un par de perdidas, sin mas miramientos lo arroje al suelo. Gracias a dios, el titan lo piso, haciendo que estallara, obviamente, no le hizo daño, pero conseguí que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Antes de que pudiera llegar a levantarse de nuevo y tratar de alcanzarnos una andanada de cañones volatilizo su cabeza.

En apenas unos minutos descansábamos tras la seguridad del escuadrón de artillería y el muro Maria, un par de familias y el soldado, que habían sido testigos de mi argucia, se acercaron a darme las gracias. Yo no sabia que decir, lo había hecho para salvarme a mi mismo. Antes de que pudiera ni acercarme a la plataforma de embarque, pude ver que los últimos en subir fueron Mikasa y sus compañeros, me plantee gritar, para llamar su atención, pero algo en sus ojos me dijo que no era ni el momento ni el lugar, _ **espero volver a verlos**_. El buque zarpo sin mi, ya estaba lleno, pensé en hacer el camino a pie asta Trost, lo descarte instantáneamente, eran casi 8 horas andando, podría colarme en algún carro. De golpe, el sonido mas aterrador que existe inundo la explanada, el silencio, _ **la artillería, porque se detiene ?**_

Un estruendo me interrumpió, al girarme, vi lo peor que podría ocurrir-le a la raza humana, de nuevo, un agujero en la puerta, esta vez el causante no era tan absurdamente grande, pero una extraña coraza cubría su piel, parecía sencillamente indestructible, había atravesado una de las resistentes puertas del muro Maria, cargando con su cuerpo contra ella como si nada. Me sentí estúpido por pensar que estaría a salvo por ponerme detrás de otra pared idéntica a la que abrieron hace menos de media hora. Las rodillas me temblaban.

(¿?) - H-Han conseguido derribar el portalón... han atravesado el muro Maria ! - Cuando me dispuse a unirme a la gente que huía alejándose de la ahora inútil cerca, de la que no paraban de surgir esas criaturas horribles, estúpidas, insensibles y crueles que nos acechan desde que el tiempo es tiempo. Ahora que ni una tapia de 50 metros las detiene, que lo hará ? Alguien me paro en seco, agarrándome de la mano, era el soldado de antes, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque seguía temblando-le la mano de puro terror.

(Soldado) - Creo que tu ya has visto suficiente por hoy, amiguete. - Arranco a correr de forma perpendicular a la multitud, me costaba seguir-le el ritmo, _**mis piernas son mucho mas pequeñas que las suyas**_ , pronto llegamos a la orilla del rió. - Intenta caer sobre algo blando. - Sin mas miramientos me arrojo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el ultimo navío, deduje que un chico de 10 años, mal alimentado, no debe pesar demasiado, por que la trayectoria no fue precisamente corta. Me di cuenta de donde iba a caer... prefiero el agua. Estaba a punto de desplomarme encima de Mikasa, _**me va a destripar.**_

(Shirou) - CUIDADO ! - La pobre muchacha apenas tuvo tiempo de alzar la mirada, antes de que me precipitase sobre ella, rodamos por toda la cubierta. - AU ! Lo siento. - Sin tiempo de procesar el como o el porque, me halle encima de una chica infinitamente mas bella de lo que ella jamas comprenderá, que acariciaba su dolorida frente, tratando de aliviar-la. Me ruborice un poco y no tarde en quitarme de encima.

(Mikasa) - C-Como has llegado hasta aquí ? Hay casi 7 metros de distancia asta la orilla. - Dijo, con una voz tan tranquila como la de antes, poniéndose de pie. No parecía molesta por el hecho de que haya aterrizado sobre ella.

Tartamudee intentando disculparme, se me ocurrió algo mejor. La arrastre de la mano asta el borde de la barcaza, conseguí despedirme del soldado, que hizo el saludo, con el que entregaba su corazón a la humanidad, desenvaino y marcho en dirección opuesta a la muchedumbre.

(Shirou) - Ese soldado... tenia miedo, estaba aterrorizado, pero aun así... se ha tomado la molestia de preocuparse por un niño como yo... - Mi compañera me ofreció un lugar donde sentarme a su lado, mas bien me obligo a ocupar-lo, termine cediendo, trataba de ignorar los lamentos de los demás tripulantes mientras pensaba que haría a continuación, todo había sucedido tan rápido, _**mis padres han muerto, el mundo se acaba y jo sigo siendo un niño inútil, incapaz de vengarles o de salvarme a mi mismo**_ , después de una hora de viaje, tenia algo en mente, cambiare, _**entrenare, creceré, alguien pagara por lo que le ha hecho a mi familia y definitivamente no voy a dejar que estas bestias puedan conmigo,**_ puliré los detalles en otro momento, _**lo único de que no me escasea es tiempo para pensar,**_ estaba atardeciendo rápidamente y el hombro de Mikasa era tan cómodo y cálido, que no tarde en dormirme por ultima vez ese día, a su lado.


	2. Capitulo 2

Llegar a Trost, solo fue el comienzo de otra pesadilla, no conocía a nadie allí y las raciones eran cada vez mas escasas, eventualmente me las negaron, así que tuve que pasarme casi un año entero de mi vida, solo, robando comida para sobrevivir, no podía hacer mucho mas, perdí de vista a mis antiguos "amigos" de Shiganshina hace mucho y la gente de aquí no era precisamente acogedora, los de los muros interiores siempre han despreciado a los mas alejados del centro.

Incluso después de ese... plan de recuperación ? Da igual como lo llamen enviaron a miles de soldados y muchísimos mas exiliados, en un burdo intento de recuperar el muro Maria, sencillamente ridículo, realmente tienen la esperanza de que alguien se lo trague ? Enviaron deliberadamente a doscientas cincuenta mil personas a la muerte solo para paliar la escasez de sustento de los que seguíamos vivos dentro de estos muros. Dios santo, incluso los que marcharon hacia la muerte sabían por que lo hacían. Eso fue hace mas de seis meses.

Un día como cualquier otro, oí rugir mis tripas y decidí que era el momento de hacer algo, salí del campo de refugiados y encontré justo lo que necesitaba un carro lleno de alimentos nuevos, estaba siendo asaltado por los hambrientos ciudadanos, pero la escolta los conseguía mantener a raya con relativa facilidad, era la mía, empece a coger carrerilla, utilice de plataforma un barril vació, salte encima de uno de los famélicos campesinos y lo use para brincar por encima de la escolta asta el carro, cogí toda la comida que pude y volví a saltar hacia la multitud, conseguí escabullirme de sus voraces manos y huir por un callejón, dos soldados parecían muy empeñados en atraparme, gire una esquina y vi una ventana abierta, me cole sin pensarlo dos veces, recorrí todo el pasillo de la casa ajena, esquivando a una mujer que dejo escapar un grito muy agudo y femenino, salte por otra ventana de vuelta al exterior, mire a mi alrededor y sonreí, efectivamente, había despistado a mis perseguidores. Empece a devorar una de las manzanas que había mangado mientras los de mi alrededor miraban celosos. Sobre mis mordiscos podía oír una voz familiar.

(Mikasa) - No llegaras a ser un soldado de reconocimiento, si mueres de hambre ! - Estaban discutiendo en una esquina, Mikasa y sus dos amigos, irreconocibles, todos habían cambiado mucho, todos llevaban la mirada de haberlo perdido todo. Estaban en la calle, mojados y sucios, deduje que la peor posibilidad era la correcta, ese tal Eren había perdido a su familia.

(Eren) - Me niego a mendigar ante esos cobardes. Llevan un uniforme y ja creen que pueden tratarnos con inferioridad, hay que tener valor para llamarse soldado y no haber visto jamas a un titan. - Lo cierto, es que no parecían tener fuerzas para gritarse, el problema de las raciones debe ser mas grave de lo que parece. Mire mis bolsillos llenos de comida. _ **Me voy a arrepentir de esto.**_ Me acerque a ellos. Cogí todo mi botín y lo dividí entre los cuatro. Había suficiente como para una semana, ahora solo durara un día. Todos me miraban sorprendidos, pero sobretodo agradecidos.

(Shirou) - No parece justo que me empache, con vosotros aquí muriéndoos de hambre. -

(Mikasa) - Gracias, Shirou, estos son Eren y Armin. -

(Eren) - De los Yagai ? Una pena que no nos hayamos conocido antes. - _ **Parece que mi familia es mas famosa de lo que creía.**_

(Shriou) - Lo mismo digo... y haz el favor Eren, dudo que te gustase que te tratasen como el de los Jaeger, verdad ? - Oír tantas veces el nombre de mi familia, era bastante doloroso.

(Eren) - Oh... perdón, tienes razón. - Asentí, quitando-le importancia, al mirar a Armin, lo encontré devorando un panecillo, sin poder evitar que se le escapasen unas lagrimas, me fije en el gorro de campesino que descansaba sobre sus piernas, tubo que perder a alguien mas en la purga de hace seis meses. Le puse una mano sobre el hombro, me miro con algo de desprecio, supongo que viniendo de un desconocido, el gesto no debía reconfortarlo demasiado.

(Shirou) - Si no lo hubiera hecho, probablemente no te estarías comiendo ese panecillo, ninguno de nosotros lo haría. - Desde la primera vez que lo vi, intuí que Armin era un chico inteligente, me entendió a la perfección. Se seco las lagrimas. Mikasa sonrió agradecida. - Has cambiado mucho. - Estaba un poco pálida y era mas alta... y mas guapa.

(Mikasa) - Tu también... pareces mayor. - Me inspecciono de arriba abajo, pero no se a que se refería exactamente,

(Shirou) - Os vais a unir a las tropas de reconocimiento ? - Ese era el primer paso, de un elaborado plan que llevaba meditando año y medio.

(Mikasa) - Eren y Armin lo harán, así que yo también. - Podrían no ser mas que un estorbo, pero estará bien conocer a alguien durante el entrenamiento. - y tu ? - Me pillo con la guardia baja.

(Shirou) - Yo me enrole hace meses. - Oí pasos desde el fondo de la calle. Al final de la avenida estaba uno de los escoltas de antes, buscándome, _**me marchare en la otra dirección antes de que me encuentre. -**_ Eeeeh, chicos, tal vez sea un poco tarde para dejar caer esto, pero, esta comida, tampoco es exactamente mía. -

(Mikasa) - Entonces, imagino que esos guardias, te van a dar problemas.- La hice retroceder un poco. Me gire y comprobé que estaba acorralado, había otro soldado justo en el otro lado de la vía, _**ya me han visto y la mujer de antes debe haber cerrado las ventanas.**_

(¿?) - Te encontramos, gamberro ! Ya eres nuestro ! - Espere a que se acercase lo suficiente y cogí lo primero que encontré.

(Shirou) - CORRED ! - Me gire y partí el palo de la escoba a la que la había echado el guante en la cabeza del primero de los militares, que estaba a punto de echarse-me encima. Cayo inconsciente al suelo. El otro me propino una patada que me noqueo contra la pared.

(¿?) - Has cometido un grave error, chaval. - Desenvaino la espada y temí lo peor. Pero oí un fuerte crujido y vi como el guardia se derrumbo. Mikasa y los demás le habían arrojado una roca bastante grande a la cara. Me levante rápidamente, acompañando a Mikasa y a Eren mientras huíamos de la escena, Armin estaba paralizado y lo arrastre con nosotros.

(Armin) - Esta bien ? - Le habían abierto el cráneo con esa pedrada.

(Shirou) - Solo inconsciente. - _**Lo dudo mucho.**_ El tampoco parecía creérselo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad corriendo, el cielo se empezó a oscurecer, el sol ya se escondía de nuevo tras los muros. Regresamos al campamento de refugiados, les acompañe asta sus catres, Eren y Armin fueron los primeros en caer de cansancio. Me levante dispuesto a marcharme a mi tienda de campaña.

(Mikasa) - Te vas ? - Seguía en la cama, mirando a lo poco que quedaba de lo que una vez fue una familia completa.

(Shirou) - De regreso a mi "hogar", me acompañas ? - Asintió, mientras se levantaba. No parecía tener sueño, paseamos juntos asta mi tienda, en absoluto silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas, mi residencia era pequeña y los que solían compartirla conmigo murieron hace meses. - Continua cuidando de esos dos, no me gustaría pasar los entrenamientos solo. - Me dispuse a entrar.

(Mikasa) - Porque te has alistado, Shirou ? - No me esperaba esa pregunta. _**No parece alguien fácil de engañar.**_

(Shirou) - Tengo... que aprender un par de cosas. - Una mirada expectante, **viniendo de Mikasa... puede llegar a ser aterradora cuando quiere saber mas.** \- Es algo personal y dudo que me comprendieras. -

(Mikasa) - Tan estúpida parezco ? - Ahora si que daba miedo.

(Shirou) - No ! Solo terrorífica. -

(Mikasa) - Estas jugando con fuego. - Se me escapo una sonrisa.

(Shirou) - Mas que entenderlo, dudo que fueras capaz de perdonarme. - Antes de que pudiera darle la espalda, me agarro de la mano. La encare algo incomodo por el gesto.

(Mikasa) - Me gustan mucho los misterios Shirou, pero no quieres que te persiga, te lo aseguro. - Parecía que se lo estaba pasando un poco bien, era agradable ver sonreír a alguien como ella.

(Shirou) - Tarde o temprano te lo diré, lo prometo. - Ya no estaba. - Vale, definitivamente eso fue aterrador. - Oí una risita risueña a lo lejos, pude ver a Mikasa corriendo de vuelta con su pequeña familia adoptiva, aveces olvido que a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, todavía somos niños. Eso debe cambiar, un niño no sirve para mis propósitos.

Pronto las caravanas recogieron a la nueva remesa de cadetes para llevarlos a los cuarteles de entrenamiento en lo mas profundo de la comarca, donde se entrenara a la ultima linea de defensa de la humanidad.


	3. Capitulo 3

Entrecerré los ojos, intentando acomodarme a la intensa luz del sol que me daba en la cara. Por fin, había llegado el día, estaba firme, rodeado de la próxima generación de cadetes, el instructor Keith Shadis nos ojeaba, me costaba verle desde la ultima fila, pero podía oír como humillaba psicologicamente a todos los cadetes, uno a uno, excepto a los que ya parecían haber visto el infierno, como Mikasa y Eren, que obviamente se habían alistado, junto a Armin. Pero, desde aquí todavía podía reconocer a alguien mas, una chica rubia y tan fría como el hielo, recuerdo haberla visto en las colas para raciones, debe de ser otra refugiada del muro Maria.

Había unos cuantos que llamaron mi atención, para empezar podía ver como una morena masticando una patata, en medio de la formación... sin palabras. También un pobre chico se equivoco de mano al hacer el saludo, el maestro casi le arranca la cabeza, _**no parece que vaya a tener mucha competencia en los próximos tres años**_ , se me escapo una sonrisa, la ahogue al ver que otro monitor me estaba observando, después de eso le dio un cabezazo terrible a un tipo que decía buscar la vida fácil de la capital, entonces, sucedió lo inevitable, la chica de la patata mastico tan fuerte, que resonó por todo el patio, digamos, que no le hizo ninguna gracia al jefe, en un ataque de ira, le dijo que esta tarde la obligaría a correr asta desfallecer.

Finalmente tenia al imponente instructor ante mi, debía medir casi dos metros.

(Keith) - TU NOMBRE. - Hice el saludo (correctamente ). En ese momento entendí la dureza de esta prueba, pude sentir a todos mirándome.

(Shirou) - Shirou Yagai, del distrito Shiganshina ! - Saber de donde venia, le hizo retroceder un poco, pero solo un poco. Por un segundo pensé que iba a pasar de largo.

(Keith) - Y se puede saber que haces aquí ! - Imagino que no va a pasar. Esa pregunta fue mi perdición.

(Shirou) - He venido para aprender a luchar como un defensor de la humanidad, señor. - Lo note, sospechaba algo. Soltó una pequeña carcajada.

(Keith) - Buena respuesta, pero, porque quieres aprender a luchar ? - Esperaba una respuesta como la que dio Armin, "defender a la humanidad" o algo por el estilo, Sus ojos trataban de perforarme la frente. Me detuve un segundo a pensar, si no digo nada sera problemático, pero si le digo la verdad también. - RESPONDE CADETE ! - Apreté el puño que tenia sobre el pecho.

(Shirou) - No puedo mentirle a la cara el primer día, señor. - Todos me observaban. Trate de controlarme pero me temblaban ligeramente las manos. El instructor tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

(Keith) - Me gusta este chaval, tiene pelotas... - Casi creí que me había salvado. - ACOMPAÑARAS A LA CADETE BLOUSE EN SU MARATÓN, SI PUEDES CAMINAR ES QUE NO HAS TERMINADO, ENTENDIDO ? - Trague saliva y asentí. - LO HAS ENTENDIDO !? -

(Shirou) - SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR. - _**Maldita sea.**_ Deshicimos la formación y la mayoría marcharon a los comedores, todos excepto esa chica y yo. Ella miraba con envidia, mientras yo trataba de despertarla del trance. - Oh, por favor, ya comerás luego ! -

Unas horas después, ya debía haber dado unas... 83 vueltas al recinto, mis pulmones ardían, pero sabia que ese todavía no era mi autentico limite. Seguí con el mismo ritmo, el sol se empezaba a esconder tras el horizonte, también me di cuenta de que la pobre muchacha se estaba quedando muy atrás, después de doblarle dos veces, termino por caer al suelo, me fije en el que el instructor la veía desde la cabaña de los oficiales, al pasar a su lado, algo dentro de mi me obligo a detenerme, la ayude a levantarse, me miro extrañada y al borde del colapso.

(Shirou) - No le des esa satisfacción. - Arranque de nuevo, cargándola, primero solo se apoyo en mi, pero no mucho después termine cargandola. Debía seguir corriendo, aunque me doliesen las piernas, _ **un cuerpo de niño no me sirve de nada.**_ Ya a altas horas de la noche, me fije en que mi equipaje, se había quedado frito. La descargue cerca de los dormitorios de las mujeres y se despertó.

(Sasha) - Mama, ya hemos llegado ? - Sonreí.

(Shirou) - Venga, levanta. - Bostezo antes de entreabrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor. - Acuéstate, ya has hecho suficiente por hoy. - Sus tripas gruñeron con fuerza. Me miro con ojos de cordero degollado. - Estarás de broma !? -

(Sasha) - No he cenado, como voy a poder dormir con la tripa vacía ? - Oí pasos detrás de mi y me erguí, temiendo que fuese el instructor. _ **Como le explico por que hemos parado de correr ?**_

Por lo que vi en los ojos de la chica, deduje que no era el, relaje los hombros de nuevo. Esta empezó a gruñir como un animal y se abalanzo sobre una de las reclutas, que en un acto de generosidad le había guardado un panecillo y algo de agua. Mientras devoraba su comida, me dirigí a la chica nueva, no recordaba su nombre de la ultima vez que pasamos lista, era bajita, pálida, rubia y un tanto mona. Me agazape para estar a su misma altura.

(Krista) - Gracias por traerla hasta aquí, me llamo Krista. - Me ofreció la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sospeche un poco.

(Shirou) - Shirou. Bonito detalle lo de traerle la cena, por un momento pensé que se me iba a comer a mi. - Le di la mano, pero no le permití retirarla, su sonrisa se desvanecía poco a poco, mientras forcejeaba tratando de liberarse. - Por curiosidad... que intentas conseguir exactamente ? Hay gente que haría cualquier cosa por satisfacer su ego... - La mire a los ojos, no parecía de esa clase de personas.

(Krista) - Yo... yo solo quería ayudar-la. - Interesante, al ver que le estaba haciéndole daño la solté. note con el rabillo del ojo una silueta entre las sombras, la entrada a cada cabaña siempre estaba iluminada por antorchas, pero eso creaba infinidad de lugares en los que esconderse, definitivamente había alguien mas.

(Shirou) - Lo siento pequeña, no estoy acostumbrado a observar actos de caridad desinteresada. - Dije con una sonrisa genuina que le debió de resultar mas agradable que la que pongo cuando trato de dar miedo, seguía un poco impresionada, se me escapo una carcajada, no compartía mi sentido del humor... o no le parece gracioso que se metan con su estatura. - Perdona, si te he hecho daño... Espero no haberme excedido. - _**No me gustaría empezar con mal pie con las damas... Maldita sea, ahora soy yo el que parece interesado.**_ Negó con la cabeza, recuperando esa sonrisa y quitando-le importancia al asunto. Me puse de nuevo de pie. - Wow, casi te saco una cabeza ! -

(Krista) - CALLATE ! - Rió, asta que se percato de que no la estaba mirando, _**te encontré.**_

(Shirou) - Y BIEN ? NO TE VAS A PRESENTAR ? - Mire directamente a la esquina en la que se ocultaba nuestro acechador. Tardo aproximadamente unos cinco segundos en admitir la derrota y dejarse ver. Otra mujer. _**Supongo que a esta hora todos los tíos deben estar roncando en los dormitorios masculinos desde hace un rato.**_ A diferencia de su compañera, era alta, de mi misma altura, pelo castaño y con un par de pecas en las mejillas. Lo primero que hizo, fue tratar de darme un puñetazo, lo conseguí esquivar por poco, pero pude notar, que si me hubiese dado, habría dolido muchísimo. - Wow, a que viene eso ? -

(Ymir) - No vuelvas a tocar así a Krista, me oyes !? - Asentí, algo aturdido. - Por cierto, me llamo Ymir. - Cruzamos miradas, un golpe seco interrumpió el momento, la chica patata, había caído rendida en el regazo de su ángel de la guarda rubio, ahora si que estaba dormida. La chica nueva se tomo la molestia de cargarla. - La llevare hasta su cama. -

(Krista) - Tu también quieres ayudarla ? -

(Ymir) - No, no soy tan bondadosa como tu, solo quiero que me deba una. - Se le escapo una sonrisa, que me pareció curiosa. - Ademas, si fuera cualquiera de las otras, lo ultimo que querría encontrarme en nuestro barracón, a altas horas de la noche, seria a un chico sudoroso y malintencionado... - Me dio la espalda, solo para poder tener la ultima palabra.

(Shirou) - Tranquila, ya me he hecho una idea de lo que te gustaría encontrarte en la cama a altas horas de la noche. - Me miro extrañada. - A cierta chica... - Le guiñe un ojo a Krista. - Sudorosa y mal intencionada. - No tardo en sonrojarse, haciendo reír a su... _**amiga ? pareja ? No estoy muy seguro.**_

(Ymir) - LARGATE DE UNA VEZ ! hijo de... - Fue bastante divertido tomar-le el pelo de esa forma.

Dicho esto, empece a correr de nuevo, esto no había acabado aquí. _**Todavía no he terminado ! Debo ser mucho mas fuerte !**_


	4. Capitulo 4

Me levante de las primeras esta mañana, ayer nos dijeron que teníamos que estar listas para los entrenamientos a las 7 delante de los barracones, mire por la ventana, el sol apenas había salido, todavía tenia una o dos horas.

(Mina) - Si que eres madrugadora... - Bostezo.

(Mikasa) - Perdón por despertarte. - No le hice mucho caso y continué observando el horizonte, la luz solo empezaba a asomarse, pero todavía podía distinguir una silueta corriendo. **_IMPOSIBLE._**

(Mina) - No te preocupes, no me gustaría tener que darme mucha prisa. - Se acerco, deseando saber que llamaba tanto mi atención. - ... no puede ser, han pasado casi 12 horas ! - _**No es físicamente posible.**_

(Mikasa) - Sera otro cadete. - Era lo mas probable, recogí todo lo que necesitaba para la ducha.

(Mina) - Puede, pero... que clase de vándalo madruga para entrenar de antemano ? - Hizo lo mismo que yo y me acompaño a las duchas. No tardamos en volver y ponernos el uniforme. Al salir, pude ver que ese idiota seguía corriendo. - Debe de tomárselo bastante enserio para ponerle tanto empeño. -

(Mikasa) - Debe de ser idiota. Tenemos una maraton de casi 150 Km dentro de nada. No va a poder completarla. -

(Mina) - Esperemos-le. Así sabre de quien debo reírme. - Así hicimos, nos sentamos en la entrada de los barracones, dando tiempo a aquel imbécil, que parecía que ya se acercaba.

Me quede boquiabierta, Shirou se detuvo jadeando ante mi, estaba sudando como un cerdo, pero por lo general parecía en perfectas condiciones para haber estado corriendo mas de doce horas, saludo y continuo corriendo. El instinto de Mina la hizo reaccionar antes que yo, algo se encendió dentro de ella.

(Mina) - Por amor de dios, DETENTE ! TE VAS A HACER DAÑO ! - Esta trato de alcanzarle. Todo el mundo salio de sus barracones, molestos por todo el ruido que estaba armando la chica, todos anonadados por lo mismo que yo, como alguien podía correr sin detenerse tantísimo tiempo, _ **aunque a lo mejor solo ha madrugado**_ , lo descarte de inmediato, ante mi había un rastro de incontables huellas, si fuesen de ayer, el viento las habría borrado.

* * *

La noche ha sido todo un reto, han pasado 3 horas desde que deje de sentir las piernas, lo agradezco, no puedo ni describir lo mucho que me dolían hace 4, por lo general, mas que cansado, estaba increíblemente confuso, me ardían los pulmones, como es natural, pero no notaba ninguna falta de oxigeno que me empujara a detenerme, me inunda un dolor constante que no para de bombardear mi cerebro con señales de que mi cuerpo fallara en cualquier momento, pero eso me sucede desde hace tanto tiempo, mi mente esta destrozada y me suplica que me detenga, pero si consigo acallarla, mis músculos siguen y siguen, no acabo de entender que me sucede y no tengo ni el tiempo ni la capacidad de razonar sobre ello ahora mismo, probablemente si me distraigo un segundo, me rendiré a mis deseos y me estirare en el suelo, pero ahora que se me pasa por la cabeza, no estoy seguro de que pudiese volver a levantarme.

(Shirou) - QUE INTENTAS DECIRME ? YO ESTOY PERFECTAMENTE, ERES TU LA QUE NO PUEDE SEGUIRME EL RITMO! - No pude evitar sonreír al girarme y ver a la chica jadeando por apenas unos minutos de persecución.

(Mina) - QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO ? NO ESTAS CANSADO ? - Acelero para alcanzarme. - De verdad llevas corriendo desde ayer ? Sin parar ? - Parecía tan extrañada como yo, pero ante todo aterrorizada y totalmente preocupada.

(Shirou) - No se que me pasa, cansado ni se acerca a lo que siento ahora mismo, llevo corriendo desde que el instructor nos lo ordeno y me detuve anoche para dejar a la chica patata en su dormitorio. - Todas estas respuestas las seguía dando de forma automática mientras trataba de ignorar las ordenes que mi mente seguía dándome. - Por cierto me llamo Shirou. - Termino algo aturdida por la presentación fuera de contexto.

(Mina) - Yo soy Mina, no diría que ha sido un placer conocerte todavía, ya que no he tenido el gusto de conocerte de verdad y lo primero que hemos hecho juntos es correr sin propósito. - Se sonrojo al ver que la miraba fijamente.

(Shirou) - Eso son muchas palabras para decir " Me llamo Mina y para de una vez imbécil" - Se me escapo una sonrisa que pareció hacerle gracia.

(Mina) - Y bien ? Vas a parar para que hablemos con calma ? - Su oferta me pareció extraña al principio pero no le di muchas vueltas.

(Shirou) - Lo siento Mina, pero tengo ordenes. Si todavía puedo caminar, no he acabado. - Poco después me volví a concentrar y la perdí de vista.

Al pasar cerca de la cabaña de oficiales, vi al instructor llamándome con la mano. Me acerque y salude al plantarme frente a el.

(Shirou) - Señor ? - Parecía impresionado y para mi sorpresa curioso.

(Keith) - Llevas casi 12 horas corriendo cadete, lo sabes ? - Su tono de voz era firme, aunque no sabia con que actitud aproximarse a mi ahora mismo.

(Shirou) - Señor. Si señor. - Me miro de arriba abajo. Seguidamente me empujo para tirarme al suelo.

(Keith) - Levántate cadete. - Me dispuse a hacerlo, me erguí, pero cuando llego el momento de alzarse del suelo, mis piernas no respondieron y caí de rodillas, después de tres o cuatro intentos desistí.

(Shirou) - No...No puedo señor. - Cuando caí al suelo me confundió por un segundo y perdí el control, finalmente mi cuerpo a recuperado el control de sus piernas.

(Keith) - Bien cadete, tu reprimenda a terminado, haz el favor de estirarte un rato, descansar y ducharte, te quiero ver a las 9 frente a los comedores, no te molestes en asistir al maratón de esta mañana, he decidido que no te hace falta. - Volvió al interior de la cabaña satisfecho, sin esperar mi respuesta.

(Shirou) - Señor... - La puerta se cerro tras de el. - Como pretende que llegue al barracon, si todavía no puedo moverme, señor ? - Nadie respondió.


End file.
